Mulligatawny
]] Die Mulligatawny-Suppe ˌmʌlə.ɡəˈtɑː.ni}} ( ) ist eine scharfe -汤, die spätestens seit der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts ein fester Teil der britischen Küche ist. Sie basiert auf einem 印度 Rezept für eine 醬汁. Der Begriff Mulligatawny ist ein 盎格魯化 合成词 der 泰米尔语ischen Begriffe Milagu ( ) (மிளகு) für „Pfeffer“ und Tannir ( ) (தண்ணீர்) für „Wasser“;Alan Davidson: The Oxford Companion to Food. Oxford University Press, Oxford 2014, ISBN 978-0-19-967733-7, Kapitel „Anglo-Indian cookery“, S. 21. bald etablierte sich mull ( ) mit Bezug darauf im anglo-indischen 行話 als Bezeichnung für hohe 大英帝国 in 金奈, : Das Gourmet-Handbuch. Könemann-Verlag, 2004, Seite 678.Henry Yule, A. C. Burnell: The Anglo-Indian Dictionary. London 1902. die sich häufiger solche Speisen der Spezialitätenküche leisten konnten. In Indien wie im Mutterland Großbritannien definierten im 维多利亚时代 die Auswahl und die Zubereitungsart, die Anzahl der Gänge eines sowie die Form der den sozialen Status (社会阶级 oder 种姓制度). Insofern kommt der Mulligatawny-Suppe als exotischer und neuer bzw. als weiterem Gang in der klassischen Menüfolge eine kulturhistorische und soziologische Bedeutung zu. In der Literatur wird die Mulligatawny-Suppe deswegen als bezeichnet.Dennis Kincaid: British Social Life in India, 1608–1937. Routledge & Kegan Books, 1938, ISBN 0-7100-7284-8. Herkunft und Bedeutung in Großbritannien und Indien [[Datei:Mulligatawny-Rezept ATYR 22.08.1868 Seite 249 marked.jpg|mini|Ein Mulligatawny-Rezept in 查尔斯·狄更斯’ Wochenmagazin All The Year Round vom 22. August 1868 (Seite 249)]] mini|Die [[Lokomotive des Blue Train aus der Zeit des 英属印度, in dem die Mulligatawny-Suppe die am häufigsten servierte Speise war, befindet sich heute im Viswesarayya-博物馆 in 班加羅爾.]] Wie die Mulligatawny-Suppe – vereinzelt bereits durch heimkehrende Mitglieder der 不列颠东印度公司 zwischen 1650 und 1850, ab dann im großen Stil zeitlich wenige Jahrzehnte vor der Krönung 维多利亚 (英国君主) zur 印度 – und andere Produkte asiatischen bzw. kolonialen Ursprungs wie , 印度咖喱角s oder 辣醬油 aufgrund der ständigen Verfügbarkeit in im 19. Jahrhundert zum Bestandteil der britischen Küche wurden, ist in der Publikation Food Culture in Colonial Asia untersucht und ausführlich dargestellt worden. Ab etwa 1850 war die Mulligatawny-Suppe in Großbritannien so populär, dass sie als etabliertes Gericht galt. Es kam in Mode, kleine Geschichten um die Suppe oder Rezepte in 杂志 zu verbreiten.Charles Dickens: A weekly journal. Conducted by Charles Dickens. Volume XX. From June 13 to November 28, 1868, Including No. 477 to No. 501, Chapman and Hall, 皮卡迪利街, London 1868, S. 249. Mahlzeiten einzunehmen galt nicht nur der 营养学, sondern erfüllte zusätzliche Funktionen: In den 殖民地 wurde die Einbeziehung lokaler Gerichte in den Speiseplan der britischen Verwaltung als 外交 gegenüber den Einheimischen gesehen, während es in Großbritannien eine Maßnahme zum Abheben von den gewöhnlichen Essgewohnheiten der Masse war, regelmäßig auch koloniale Gerichte auf seinem Speiseplan zu haben. Der ehemalige Kolonialbeamte Dennis Kincaid (1905–1937) beschreibt unter anderem die gesellschaftliche Funktion des Essens in seinem Klassiker British social life in India, 1608–1937 und bezieht sich darin mehrfach auf die Mulligatawny-Suppe: Etwa seit den 1960er Jahren findet zudem eine verstärkte Rückbeeinflussung der ehemaligen Kolonien durch die britische Küche statt, weshalb die im Vereinigten Königreich gängigen Varianten der Mulligatawny-Suppe inzwischen auch Teil der gehobenen indischen Küche sind. Allerdings beschrieb bereits Tony Orchard, der in den 1940er Jahren als Kolonialbeamter in Indien tätig war, dass das am häufigsten im 进餐车厢 des Blue Train, der drei Tage für die 鐵路線 zwischen 孟买 und 加尔各答 benötigte, servierte Gericht die Mulligatawny-Suppe sei. Die Bestellungen wurden dazu von einem Bahnhof zum nächsten 电报 und dann von den Restaurants in dessen Nähe zubereitet und durch einen zum Zug gebracht.Tony Orchard: What to tell the cook. Higginbothams Ltd., Madras 1947. mini|''Mulligatawny''-Suppe in Anlehnung an das Rezept von Kitchiner aus dem Jahr 1822 mit zuletzt hinzugefügten frittierten Hühnerfilets Das indische Vorbild für die Mulligatawny-Suppe war eine 素食主義 辣椒属- und 黑胡椒-醬汁, die der tisierung einfacher 稻gerichte diente.Robert Riddell: Indian Domestic Economy and Receipt Book. Comprising Numerous Directions for Plain Wholesome Cookery, Both Oriental and English. Madras (Indien) 1860. In der 印度菜 werden alle Speisen gleichzeitig aufgetragen, sodass eine Suppe als einzelner Gang in Indien traditionell unüblich ist. Zudem gibt es in der ursprünglichen indischen Küche keine Suppen wie in Europa, höchstens 咖哩, die jedoch aufgrund der reichhaltigen Einlagen als Hauptmahlzeit gelten. In Großbritannien hingegen bedeutete ein Menü mit einer Suppe einen Gang mehr und war darum ein Zeichen höheren Ansehens und einer gehobenen sozialen Stellung. Dies wird mit ein Grund gewesen sein, warum eine einfache Soße zu einer gehaltvollen Suppe ausgebaut wurde. Sich über Stunden hinziehende Menüs mit bis zu zwölf Gängen waren üblich in der britischen 上流社會 zur Zeit des 帝国主义. Kolonialbeamte führten diese 時裝 in Indien ein, die wiederum bald vom indischen Adel und von den Mitgliedern der oberen Kasten 模仿 wurde.M. Roy: Some Like It Hot: Class, Gender and Empire in the Making of Mulligatawny Soup. In: Economic and political weekly. Jahrgang 45, Nummer 32, 2010, Seiten 66–75, . Zubereitung und Varianten mini|Zutaten für das Rezept von 1828 nach Kitchiner bzw. den Nachdruck von 1868 nach Dickens (mit Entenfleisch) mini|''Mulligatawny''-Suppe nach dem Rezept von 1828 (mit Entenfleisch) [[Datei:Fish Mulligatawny Soup - Pollack with Yam Sweet Potatoes.jpg|mini|Fischvariante der Mulligatawny-Suppe: Süßkartoffeln als Basis (deswegen die orange Farbe), gebratener 綠青鱈 als Einlage]] Die vermutlich erste schriftliche Erwähnung der Mulligatawny-Suppe in Großbritannien ist das Rezept für eine „Mulaga-Tawny Soup“ im Kochbuch The Cook’s Oracle aus dem Jahr 1822 des Arztes, Musikers und Optikers William Kitchiner (1775–1827), der in Großbritannien als Erfinder der 馬鈴薯片 und des modernen 望远镜s gilt. Kitchiners Kochbuch war ein 暢銷書 im Vereinigten Königreich, 澳大利亚 und den 美国. Dieser Umstand sorgte mit dafür, die Mulligatawny-Suppe international bekannt zu machen.Lizzie Collingham: Curry. A Biography. Chatto & Windus, London 2005. Die demnach ursprüngliche Variante der Suppe bestand aus einer 家禽- (Ente, Pute) bzw. 清汤 mit einer weißen 洋蔥, einer 辣椒属 sowie gemahlenem 薑, 薑黃, und schwarzem 黑胡椒, wobei Kitchiner auch empfahl, nach der Hälfte der Garzeit das Geflügel zu entnehmen, in Stücke zu zerteilen, knusprig zu 炸 und erst kurz vor dem Servieren der Suppe portionsweise wieder in die einzelnen Schüsseln bzw. Teller einzulegen: Bereits zur Zeit des British Raj hatte jede , eine Art Vorgesetzte der schaft und „Chefköchin“, ihr eigenes Rezept, das sich beispielsweise danach richtete, ob der Hausherr Ente, Huhn, Lamm oder Rind als Fleischzutat bevorzugte oder welchen Schärfegrad die Suppe haben sollte. Heute assoziiert man mit einer Mulligatawny-Suppe als Basisprodukt eine durch Zugabe von oder 椰 sämige, durch Chili und Ingwer scharfe sowie durch Currypulver und Kurkuma bräunliche bis gelbliche Curry-Suppe mit Fleischeinlage, die mit glatter 香芹 dekoriert wird. Eine -Variante mit Rindfleisch, Reis und 酸辣醬 bietet die Firma in der 400-Gramm-Konservendose für den britischen Markt an;Produktbeschreibung für die Heinz Classic Mulligatawny Soup auf heinz.co.uk, abgerufen am 15. März 2016. die Supermarktkette 乐购 bietet dort eine ähnliche Mulligatawny-Suppe mit Hühnchenstücken zum Aufwärmen im 600-Gramm-Becher als 自有品牌 an.Produktbeschreibung auf der Website von Tesco Stores Ltd., abgerufen am 8. März 2016. Es gibt darüber hinaus kein verbindliches Rezept, sondern es existieren viele Varianten mit verschiedenen Fleisch- (Geflügel, Lamm, Rind), Obst- (Apfel, Mango), Gemüse- (Karotten-, Kartoffel- oder Süßkartoffelstücke, Kirschtomaten) und Reiseinlagen (Langkorn- oder Basmatireis).Rezept für eine Variante mit Apfel- und Süßkartoffelstücken und Basmatireis auf BBC Food, abgerufen am 8. März 2016. Daneben gibt es eine 素食主義e Variante. Da die Mulligatawny-Suppe zwar ursprünglich eine Suppe auf der Basis einer Geflügelbrühe (Ente, Huhn oder Pute) war, sie sich aber unter dem Oberbegriff der „Curry-Suppen“ weiterentwickelt hat, sind auch Varianten mit 食用鱼 (虾, frittiertem oder gebratenem weißem Fisch) bekannt, denn Currygewürzmischungen harmonieren traditionell mit 綠青鱈.Wong H. Suen: Wartime Kitchen: Food and Eating in Singapore 1942–1950. Editions Didier Millet, 2009, ISBN 978-981-4217-58-3. Aussprache, Etymologie und Schreibweise Bei dem Begriff Mulligatawny handelt es sich um ein anglisiertes 合成词 der tamilischen Begriffe für „Pfeffer“ und „Wasser“. Wieso sich gerade diese Form der Anglisierung und 正寫法 etabliert hat, ist unklar. Es existiert keine eindeutige Umschrift für die tamilische Sprache, insofern hätten auch andere Schreibweisen in Betracht kommen können. Der 作者 und 廚師 Daniel Santiagoe wunderte sich darum schon im 19. Jahrhundert, wieso die Suppe nicht „Mollagoo Tanney“ geschrieben werde: Dieses Zitat belegt, dass die korrekte 發音 schon damals nicht eindeutig und die Schreibweise zwar bereits auf „Mulligatawny“ festgelegt, aber umstritten war. Hinzu kommt, dass auch die 語言變體 des Englischen, die ein Sprecher spricht, bei der Aussprache relevant ist, vor allem für das Silbenpaar ''-tawny''. Die Variante ˌmʌlə.ɡəˈtɑː.ni}} (Hörbeispiel 1 ) entspricht nicht nur Santiagoes favorisierter Variante, sondern kommt dem tamilischen Tannir am nächsten und hat sich vermutlich deswegen in ganz Indien als geläufige Aussprache verfestigt (Hörbeispiel 2 ; Hörbeispiel 3 ). Die Variante ˌmʌl.ɪ.ɡəˈtɔː.ni}} (Hörbeispiel 4 ) hingegen, die im Cambridge Dictionary als „英國英語-Variante“ für den Namen der Suppe ausgegeben wird, hat vom 音位學 her keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem tamilischen Tannir, sondern eher mit dem Vornamen „Tony“ und kann deswegen nicht als authentisch gelten. Das englische tawny (auf Deutsch: gelbbraun) beschreibt zwar die Farbe der heute üblichen Grundversion der Suppe, da es sich aber bei dem Begriff Mulligatawny ohnehin um einen 新词 handelt, gibt es keinen Grund, die Aussprache dieses 形容词s zu übernehmen, zumal die Farbe der ursprünglich klaren Brühe nicht mit der heutiger sämiger Suppen übereinstimmt. Trivia * Im 抒情诗 The Police- Little Dinner aus der Zeit des British Raj wird die Mulligatawny-Suppe gelobt. * Im traditionellen 跨年日-喜剧小品 des 北德廣播公司 ist Mulligatawny-Suppe der erste Gang, der vom Butler James serviert wird. * In der 宋飞传-Episode Der Suppen-Nazi (Originaltitel: The Soup Nazi) ist Mulligatawny-Suppe eines der begehrten Rezepte. * Mulligatawny ist der Titel eines 短片s von Jonathan Entwistle über 种族主义 in Ost-London aus dem Jahr 2010. * Mulligatawny. A Souperior Humorous Song. ist der Titel eines 文字游戏-歌曲s von Victor Snowdon aus dem Jahr 1944, das zum Einsatz bei der komponiert wurde. * Mulligatawny Soup ist der Titel eines indischen Romans des Autors Mathai Manorama aus dem Jahr 1993 (ISBN 0-14-012622-8). Literatur * David Burton: The Raj at Table: A Culinary History of the British in India. Burton Publishers, London, 1994, ISBN 978-0-571-14390-0. * : The Oxford Companion to Food. 2nd edition, edited by Tom Jaine. Oxford University Press, Oxford 2006, ISBN 0-19-280681-5, Kapitel „Anglo-Indian cookery“, S. 21. * Madhur Jaffrey: Jaffrey’s Ultimate Curry Bible. Ebury Press, London, 2003, ISBN 978-0-09-187415-5. * Dennis Kincaid: British social life in India, 1608–1937. Routledge & Kegan Books, 1938, ISBN 0-7100-7284-8. * Cecilia Leong-Salobir: Food Culture in Colonial Asia. A Taste of Empire. India, Malaysia, and Singapore. Taylor and Francis, 2011, ISBN 978-1-136-72654-5. * Adolphe Meyer: The Post-Graduate Cookery Book. New York, 1903. * Adolphe Meyer: The Post-Graduate Cookery Book. 復刻版. Kessinger Publishing, Whitefish (Montana/USA) 2010, ISBN 978-1-167-21482-0. * Daniel Santiagoe: The Curry Cook’s Assistant. Or Curries, How to Make Them in England in Their Original Style. Keegan Paul, Trench & Co., London, 1889. Verfügbar über das „古腾堡计划“. 參考資料 }} 外部連結 * [http://www.kochwiki.org/w/index.php?search=mulligatawny&title=Spezial%3ASuche&go=Seite Rezepte mit Mulligatawny] im Koch-Wiki Category:湯 Category:印度飲食 Category:英國飲食 Category:濃湯 Category:English soups Category:Indian soups and stews Category:Indian cuisine in the United Kingdom Category:Tamil cuisine